Harry Potter un veela?
by mm7691
Summary: les personnages ne m'appartienent pas mais j'essaie de faire un suite à ma façon avec je n'écrit que pour me faire plaisir l'histoire débute juste après le tome 7 spécialement après la bataille pour la suite venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Harry Potter un veela ?

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling

Rating : M (attention, relations sexuelles entre 2 hommes)

Couple : Harry/Séverus

voici le chapitre 1 réécrit,les autres chapitres vont bientôt subir le même sort et peut être aussi un nouveau chapitre va arriver bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : **

Harry PotterLe-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-A-Vaincuétait dans un lit de l'infirmerie de l'école de sorcellerie monde sorcier était heureux et faisait la fête partout. Cette joie se reflétait même dans le monde , lui, pensait à sa vie maintenant que Voldemort était mort. Il pensait aussi au professeur Rogue, sûrement mort maintenant dans la cabane hurlante. Il s'était fait mordre par Nagini, le serpent du seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry aurait aimé le sauver pour le remercier de toutes les fois où il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. C'est grâce à lui qu'il est encore vivant aujourd'hui**. **Il a réparésa baguette avec celle de Dumbledoreet puis a remis celle-ci dans la tombe de son propriétaire. Il ne possédait plus qu'une des reliques : sa cape d'invisibilité. Dans deux jours il aura 18 ans et il sera enfin majeur dans les deux mondes. Il risque de recevoir un héritage magique puisqu'il descend d'une grande lignée de sorciers. Pour l'instant,Il passe ces journées à être dans ses pensées.

Le 31 juillet à minuit, Harry se réveille en sursaut. A côté de lui se trouve un homme tout habillé de noir. Pendant un instant il croit rêver car il pense que c'est Severus Rogue. Cependant, quand l'homme parle il ne peut en croire ses oreilles. C'est bien son cher professeur de potion, sensé être mort.

" – Bonjour Potter. Surpris de me voir ici?

- Comment ? Pourtant j'ai bien vu Nagini vous mordre… Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible autrement… Il faut que je me pince…

-Aie, mais vous êtes fou, ça fait mal !

-Potter, vous avez dit qu'il fallait vous pincer alors je l'ai fait. Oui, vous avez bien vu Nagini me mordre, mais ce n'est pas la bonne manière pour me tuer. Il n'existe qu'une seule et unique façon de me tuer, et c'est en m'injectant de l'argent dans le corps. Je pense que vous êtes en train de revoir vos cours pour essayer de comprendre, Potter, mais je pense que ça va être trop difficile pour vous de faire marcher votre cerveau, vous n'en avez pas l'habitude.

- Rogue, je ne suis pas si bête que ça. Vous êtes un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous m'étonnez Potter, pour une fois c'est exact. Je pourrais presque envisager d'accorder 10 points à Gryffondor mais ne rêvez pas trop, je ne le ferais pas. Je sais que vous avez votre anniversaire aujourd'hui et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je pense que vous allez recevoir une importante quantité de magie.

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour me vider de mon sang alors ?

- Potter, réfléchissez donc avant de dire des âneries plus grosses que vous ! Et rendormez-vous, vous allez avoir besoin de sommeil. »

Harry savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne répondit rien et qu'il consentit à fermer les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Petit mot avant ce deuxième chapitre:j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plus si vous avez des recommandations à me faire n'hésiter pas. je posterai le plus souvent possible le pour l'instant je n'ai aucune avance il faut que mon imagination fonctionne bien pour avoir des nouveaux chapitres mais je veux la finir avant le rentrée car sinon j'aurai trop de travail pour pouvoir publier souvent. Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre et aussi les personnes qui m'ont écrit une reviews. _**

* * *

chapitre 2:

Harry dormait maintenant depuis deux heures et Severus le regardait dormir il savait que Harry ne tarderait pas à se réveiller il fallait qu'il surveille de pès le sommeil du gamin pour que tout se déroule dans les bonnes conditions déjà que le gosse était très affaiblià cause de l'anée passée et de la bataille recevoir son héritage dans ces conditions étaient très difficile déjà qu'on a aucune idée de l'ampleur de l'héritage il peut être petit et sans conséquence grave ou alors c'est un gros héritage avec beaucoup de difficultrés et de conséquences si on prend la chance qu'il a toujours eu ce sera un héritage avec beaucoup de problèmes par la suite il le sera dans quelques heures.

Il devait être 4 heure du matin quand le jeune Potter commença à se débattre dans ces draps Severus se leva et alla au dessus du lit pour essayer de le réveiller ceci ne fut pas une tâche facile mais Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux mais il gémissait car il avait un grand flux de magie qui se débloquait dans son corps qui était trop fragile. Le maître des potions alla prendre une potion contre la douleur dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie, il la donna à boire au seul occupent de l'infirmerie celui-ci n'hésita même pas une minute avant de la boire entièrement. la potion l'aida même à se détendre, il savait à partir de maintenant que la nuit allait être longue.

"-Potter il faut que vous restiez réveiller ne vous rendormez pas.

- J'ai trop mal pour pouvoir dormir

- Je pense que vous allez recevoir beaucoup de magie de la manière que ça commence

- Vous pensez que j'ai un héritage de créature magique

- Oui j'ai de gros doutes je sais que dans la famille Potter, il y avait des gènes veela par contre je ne sais pas si votre père et grand -père avaient eu cet héritage.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est un veela

- Un veela c'est une personne qui s'unit avec son âme soeur. sa vie avec cette personne ne peut être qu'heureuse si le compagnon meurt le veela le suit de peu. le veela et le valeon sont connecté après l'union, ils ressentent les émotions ils sont télépathes, ils ne peuvent pas s'éloigner de plus d'un jour ou deux avant de tomber malade car ils sont séparés.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer le fait de ne pas pouvoir choisir mon compagnon. je ne me vois pas vivre avec une personne que je déteste.

- Vous pouvez déterster la personne en ce moment mais quand vous saurez qui sera votre compagnon vos sentiments changerons. il n'y a aucune peur à avoir la dessus.

- Ok je pense comprendre c'est en fait la magie qui choisit

- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez comprendre aussi rapidement vous avez fait un effort surhumain

- Arretez professeur je ne suis pas un idiot il faut peut être que vous arrêtiez de mettre des oeillères devant vos yeux

- Si vous continuez je vous laisse souffrir tout seul car ne croyez pas que c'est fini vous n'avez eu qu'un avant goût le pire est à venir.

- Merci professeur deme remonter le morale

- De rien c'est pour cela que je suis ici"

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de se parler pendant un moment avant qu'Harry recommence à avoir des convulsions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit mot : désolé pour mon retard mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant le week-end en j'espère que vous allez me pardonner j'espère que le chapitre que je vais écrire va être plus long que les deux précédents et merci pour les reviews bonne lecture**

Harry avait des convulsions depuis maintenant une heure et elle ne semblait pas faiblir severus ne savait plus quoi faire il ne voulait plus le voir se tordre de cette façon il voulait le protéger son envie de protection venait au plus profond de lui il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette idée de sa tête pour essayer de le protéger il alla s'asseoir près du lit pour le maintenir leplus possible immobile le fait de le tenir dans ces bras arrêta son sentiment de peine et de peur qu'il avait à le voir de cette manière. il avait aussi que maintenant il ne e sentait plus aussi impuissant qu'avant même si il pensait qu'il, ne faisait pas grand chosse

Au bout de quelques minutes il eut la sensation que Harry se détendait de secondes en secondes même si il restait inconscient severus espérait bien que c'était la dernière crise sinon il allait falloir une grosse réadaptation pour la pratique de la magie si ce n'était pas fini il sentit qu'harry avait fini de convulser alors il se recula mais resta tout de même assis sur le bord du lit pour être là si il avait une notre crise. il resta assis à regarder Harry dormir pendant une bonne heure avant que celui ci ouvre les yeux il se leva donc aussitôt pour prendre le verre d'eau qui était surla table et le faire boire à Harry car il devait avoir mal à la gorge après avoir hurlé pendant qu'il se tordait surson lit. Harry but le verre avant de remercier Severus d'un sourire.

severus prie la parole: "- Potter vous allez bien?

- ça va professeur, je crois que c'est fini j'ai l'impression d'être entier.

- c'est une bonne nouvelle car sinon il aurait fallu réapprendre à pratiquer la magie même si je pense que vous en aurez besoin tout de même

-vous pensez que la réadaptation prendra longtemps

- je ne pense pas il faudra juste que vous fassiez attention à l'intensité de vos sorts. tenez votre baguette, essayez de lancer un action sur le verre

-accio verre

le verre qui était sur la table au bout du lit aller dans la main d'Harry sans problème

- c'est bon vous maîtrisez parfaitement votre magie. maintenant on va savoir si vous êtes un veela ou pas je vais juste lancer un sort de révélation.

je crois que vous allez me hair si je fait pas de plus gros chapitre et si je fais des fins comme cele-ci lol


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou désolé pour ce long retard de publication je crois que je n'ai aucune excuse valable mais je ne trouvais pas de suite que j'aimais et après j'ai été débordé par le travail pour les cours de prépa qui sont très prenant .je sais que mes chapitres ont beaucoup de fautes, je pense que je vais les reprendre bientôt mais pour cela il faut que je m'organise et aussi je voudrais savoir comment on fait pour prendre une béta et comment ça marche. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et ainsi que les reviews qui me font très plaisir.

Bon assez parler que l'histoire commence.

Chapitre 4

Severus lança le sort de révélation sur Harry , le sort enveloppa Harry dans une bulle bleu pour commencer si cette bulle passait du bleue au rouge cela signifie que Harry n'est pas un veela mais si elle devient blanche alors Harry est un veela et il devra donc rechercher son compagnon dans la communauté sorcière et il va attirer tous les sorciers à lui donc il devra encore plus être protégé pour que personne ne l'attaque.

La bulle resta une minute bleue avant de devenir blanche, Harry est bien un veela et il pensa tout de suite pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde maintenant je suis une créature magique qui ne peut s'unir qu'avec une personne pour toute sa vie mais en plus son compagnon s'il le rejette peut entraîner sa mort sur ces pensées assez sombre Harry ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'infirmerie et il se mit à pleurer.

Severus qui se trouvait toujours à côté du lit, avait très mal pour son futur calice, il voulait le réconforter, le protéger, le prendre dans ses bras ,et lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu. pendant une minute il essaya de se battre contre son instinct qui le pousser à prendre harry dans ses bras mais il ne put tenir plus longtemps, il se retrouva donc avec un Harry Potter blotti contre son torse sanglotant.

je sais que le chapitre est court masi je trouve sinon qu'il y a trop d'événements pendant mes chapitres.


End file.
